


情人节的小点心

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	情人节的小点心

　旭凤捧着柠檬水，咬着吸管，和一只猫大眼瞪小眼。

 

　　“喵……”好可怜，好饿，好想吃小鱼干。

 

　　“真拿你没办法。”他在口袋里掏了掏，掏出一袋小鱼干。“喏，都给你。”撕开包装，将小鱼干全倒在叶子上。“你慢慢吃，我走啦！”

 

　　冷不防脚上一重，那只肥猫居然一屁股坐了上来。“喵……”

 

　　“喂，你不要太过分啊！”旭凤捏着它后颈把它提了起来。

 

　　一双蓝眼睛水汪汪，软绵绵的叫了一声，“喵……”

 

　　“喵也没用，我绝对不会再给你小鱼干。”

 

　　五分钟后，旭凤抱着它来到学校小卖部，“来两包小鱼干。”

 

　　小猫满足得连眼睛都眯了起来，脑袋不停往旭凤胸口拱。

 

　　“行了行了，很痒啊！What！！！你在干嘛！”旭凤把那只色猫抓了出来，把被勾出一半的心型小盒子重新塞好，“这不是你该碰的东西。”屈指弹了弹猫耳朵，“等会儿我要做一件很重要的事，你要是敢扯后腿，老子炖了你。”

 

　　“咪呜……”

 

　　教学楼后的小树林是恋爱酸臭味最集中的地方，更是众所周知的表白圣地。

 

　　“润玉学长，我……我喜欢你。”

 

　　润玉倚在树旁，一个长发及肩的美女靠在他怀里。

 

　　这情景，这姿势，满身的粉红泡泡简直要化为实质了。

 

　　旭凤用力吸了两口柠檬水，腮帮子鼓鼓的，他有个习惯，一紧张就喜欢往嘴里塞东西。

 

　　“喵……”嗖的一声，那只猫从脚边窜了出去，惊起飞鸟无数。

 

　　“旭凤？”润玉蹙眉，将那只谄媚得不得了的猫抱了起来，“你怎么会在这里？”

 

　　旭凤一把捏扁了饮料盒子，咻的一下精准的投入垃圾桶。“路过，你们继续，拜。”

 

　　“等等。”润玉追了上去，“你是不是误会了？我没……”

 

　　“行了，你用不着跟我解释什么，我哪有权力管你啊！学生会长。”旭凤皮笑肉不笑，把润玉的手从胳膊上拨了下来。“我先走了，你慢慢享受吧！”

 

　　润玉无可奈何，只能目送旭凤离去。

 

　　“咪呜……”小猫抬起脑袋在润玉的胸口蹭了蹭，毛茸茸的尾巴在他手上刷来刷去。

 

　　“你是他养的吗？”润玉撸着猫脑袋上的小短毛。“果然猫随主人，一个比一个别扭。”

 

　　“润玉学长，这是您的东西吗？”身后响起一道怯生生的声音，润玉回头，见那女孩手里拿着一个心型的红色盒子。

 

　　好眼熟的包装，这不是昨天旭凤拉他去商场买的巧克力吗？

 

　　【怎么突然想起买巧克力，你从不吃外面的甜食。】

 

　　【笨蛋，明天是情人节啊！】

 

　　【哦，这是要向哪位女孩表白吗？】

 

　　【我干嘛要告诉你？】

 

　　原来如此！一抹如春风般温暖的笑意慢慢爬上润玉的唇角，眉眼含情，整个人顿时变得鲜活起来。

 

　　“润……润玉学长……”女孩羞红了脸，以为润玉终于接受了自己的心意。

 

　　润玉把那个盒子拿了过来，珍而重之的放入怀中。

 

　　女孩心如小鹿，怦怦直跳。

 

　　然后，润玉走了，走得干净利落，衣袖飘飘不带走一片云彩。

 

　　一阵风吹过，几片落叶悠悠旋转，女孩石化了。

 

　　花开两朵各表一枝。

 

　　旭凤一脚踹开房门，鞋子一踢，被子一卷，滚到床里不动了。

 

　　“旭凤？”彦佑双手在键盘上敲得噼里啪啦，屏幕里各种技能炫花了眼，“等等啊，哥现在分不开身，这BOSS忒难打了。”

 

　　“打你的游戏吧！我睡一会。”

 

　　“哎，不是，你要睡回家里睡啊！我懂了，又和润玉吵架了？”

 

　　“关你屁事，信不信我把网线拔了？”

 

　　“别别别，旭大爷，你要是拔了网线那我真是死无葬身之地了。”

 

　　敲击键盘的声音枯燥又乏味，但是听着听着，旭凤的眼皮渐渐沉了下来。他做了一个梦，梦里把润玉打成猪头。

 

　　【还敢不敢拈花惹草？】

 

　　【不敢了，不敢了，今生今世心中只有一个旭大爷。】

 

　　旭凤叉腰大笑，最后把自己笑醒了。

 

　　彦佑已经不在了，但是电脑屏幕还亮着，一个小道士孤零零的躺在草地上，血条为零。

 

　　“哎，什么怪梦啊！”旭凤摸摸眼角，居然是湿的，“操，竟然还笑出了眼泪。”

 

　　“喵呜。”一条毛茸茸的尾巴刷过他颈脖。

 

　　“你这只墙头猫。”旭凤一伸胳膊，把那只猫整只撸到了怀里，没好气的道：“你不是自己跑去给润玉养了吗，还来找我干什么？”

 

　　“咪呜，咪呜……”

 

　　“……咪也没用，叛徒不配得到小鱼干。”

 

　　砰的一声门被人从外面推开了，旭凤吓了一跳，差点捋下一把猫毛，“干嘛啊，被鬼追了？”

 

　　彦佑气喘吁吁，把旭凤从床上拽起来，“比被鬼追还可怕，网上都在疯传润玉抢了你的女朋友。”

 

　　“啥？”旭凤一脸茫然的被他按在电脑前，看着彦佑十分利落的点开一个论坛。

 

　　这是一个仙侠风的论坛，所有ID必须与神仙沾边。只见彦佑十分熟练的进入一个版块，然后点开了一张帖子，《兄弟如衣服，女人如手足——论插刀教教主的自我修养》。

 

　　帖子很长，短短十分钟就已经盖了一百多楼。

 

　　“等等，我连女朋友都没有，润玉他抢什么抢，抢空气吗？”旭凤实在看不懂，连个鬼影都没有的事，那些人居然也能吵得天翻地覆。

 

　　第150L璇玑宫的小侍卫

 

　　楼主胡说八道，我家陛下光风霁月，事无不可对人言。等着对陛下表白的人能从A市排到C市，用得着去抢那只傻鸟的女朋友？

 

　　第151L夜神手中一颗星

 

　　为楼上点赞。楼主说得这么有鼻子有眼，有本事上石锤啊！无图无真相。

 

　　第152L楼主

 

　　呵，润玉嫉妒旭凤也不是一天两天了。那句“我做错了，但是我不后悔”，不是早就传遍学院了吗？本楼主身为铁杆火神粉，忍到现在已经很给你们天帝粉面子了。

 

　　第153楼洞庭湖里一条蛇

 

　　楼主断章取义，事实真相如何只有当事人知道。大家别忘了，润玉也说过另一句话，“旭凤，你知道吗？我之所以希望自己变得更强，就是希望有朝一日，你想要什么，我给你。”

 

　　第154L栖梧宫里一把火

 

　　卧槽，看来楼上是知情人啊！求科普，求深八。

 

　　第155L凤凰树上凤凰花

 

　　铜球

 

　　第156L火神殿下凤翎剑

 

　　铜球

 

　　第157L龙凤大旗永不倒

 

　　铜球

 

　　第158L璇玑宫的小侍卫

 

　　大家别刷屏，免得被坛主封帖子。虽然很想求那条蛇深八，但现在当务之急是让黑子曝光。各位火神粉请擦亮眼睛，我们陛下绝不会做出这种事，千万别被黑子带偏了节奏。

 

　　第159L火神殿下凤翎剑

 

　　呵，我们火神被黑的时候，你们是什么嘴脸。现在事情轮到自己身上，就来装无辜了？

 

　　第160L栖梧宫里一把火

 

　　对对对，做人不能这么双标啊！顺便表白一波殿下，殿下姿容绝世，帅遍六界无敌手。

 

　　第161L帅遍六界一只凤

 

　　楼主给老子滚出来，你哪只眼睛看到润玉抢了我女朋友？

 

　　第162L楼主

 

　　呵呵，人要脸树要皮，我说的是润玉抢了旭凤的女朋友，你算哪根葱。以为顶了个骚包的名字就能冒充火神了吗？

 

　　第163L栖梧宫里一把火

 

　　实名心疼傻鸟。

 

　　第164L火神殿下凤翎剑

 

　　实名心疼傻鸟。

 

　　第165L凤凰树上凤凰花

 

　　实名心疼傻鸟。

 

　　第166L我为天帝陛下站街

 

　　等等，刚才楼主不是说自己是铁杆火神粉吗？哦呵呵呵呵呵呵呵，各位火神粉朋友请擦亮眼睛啊！别被有心人利用了。

 

　　第167L璇玑宫的小侍卫

 

　　智商感人，楼主知道自己怼的是谁吗？

 

　　第168L栖梧宫里一把火

 

　　我突然有点相信逆家的话了。抱抱我家殿下，殿下不哭。

 

　　第169L帅遍六界一只凤

 

　　楼上莫挨老子。楼主这智商我都懒得揍你，有本事明天我们去球场走一遭，谁输谁脱光衣服绕全校跑一圈，并公开向润玉道歉。

 

　　第170L楼主

 

　　楼上装火神装上瘾了是不。就算你是火神本人又怎样，踢球踢得这么烂，我会怕你？

 

　　第171L火神殿下凤翎剑

 

　　踢……得……烂……

 

　　第172L栖梧宫里一把火

 

　　再次心疼我家殿下，殿下没鸟权啊！

 

　　第173L洞庭湖里一条蛇

 

　　哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这张帖子承包了我一星期的笑点，不行了，手抖得打不了字。

 

　　第174L凤凰树上凤凰花

 

　　假粉无疑，披着火神粉的皮黑天帝，想来两家挑事吗？滚

 

　　第175L璇玑宫里小侍卫

 

　　智商太感人了，哈哈哈哈哈哈，这年头黑子发帖子都不用做功课的吗？

 

　　第176L大殿手上人鱼泪

 

　　简直笑出腹肌，火神拿手的是篮球吧！身为凤凰队主力，为A市拿下了三界全国联赛冠军，踢得烂是什么鬼，哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

　　第177L九霄云殿一天帝

 

　　网络并非法外之地，楼主说话前请先慎重考虑后果。

 

　　第178L楼主

 

　　楼上在吓唬我吗？有本事你沿着网线过来咬我啊！

 

　　第179L花界一枚葡萄精

 

　　楼主猜猜你楼上是谁？不能点开他的主页哦！嗑瓜子.JPG

 

　　第180L楼主

 

　　美食博主了不起吗？天帝抢了火神女朋友，怎么，他做得出来我就不能说吗？

 

　　第181L璇玑宫里小侍卫

 

　　我已经不知道该说什么了，嗯，美食博主，确实~~这话也没错。

 

　　第182L大殿手上人鱼泪

 

　　我家陛下十项全能，随便做个蛋糕也能点击过百万。

 

　　第183L栖梧宫里一把火

 

　　这届黑子不行啊！

 

　　第184L凤凰树上凤凰花

 

　　这届黑子不行啊！

 

　　第185L我为天帝陛下站街

 

　　这届黑子不行啊！

 

　　第186L花界一枚葡萄精

 

　　这届黑子不行啊！

 

　　第188L九霄云殿一天帝

 

　　楼主身为外语系的大四学生，居然还有闲暇上网发帖子，本座也是佩服。另，律师函已寄出，请注意查收。

 

　　第189L璇玑宫的小侍卫

 

　　陛下威武，陛下无所不知。

 

　　第190L大殿手中人鱼泪

 

　　陛下威武，陛下无所不知。

 

　　第191L璇玑宫里擦地板

 

　　陛下威武，陛下无所不知。

 

　　第192L九霄云殿一天帝

 

　　旭凤快回来，我做了你最喜欢的草莓巧克力慕斯蛋糕。

 

　　第193L帅遍六界一只凤

 

　　你说回就回？那我岂不是很没面子？

 

　　第194L九霄云殿一天帝

 

　　那我去接你，并送上999朵玫瑰。你喜欢红玫瑰还是蓝色妖姬？

 

　　第195L帅遍六界一只凤

 

　　红玫瑰吧！

 

　　第196L帅遍六界一只凤

 

　　等等，我不是这个意思，大家不要误会啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！

 

　　【系统：撤回信息失败，权限已被锁定。】

 

　　第197L凤凰树上凤凰花

 

　　我的妈啊，这碗狗粮我吃了。另，身份证+10086心疼傻鸟，你就从了天帝陛下吧！

 

　　第198L璇玑宫里小侍卫

 

　　等等，巧克力，情人节，玫瑰花，不是我想的那样吧？

 

　　第199L洞庭湖里一条蛇

 

　　楼上，就是你想的那样，节哀。目测今晚必定干柴烈火，震塌三张床。

 

　　【系统：此ID已被禁言一年】

 

　　第200L花界一枚葡萄精

 

　　嗑瓜子喝茶看戏。

 

　　第201L栖梧宫里一把火

 

　　大家有没有注意到，殿下和陛下都不见了。

 

　　第202L凤凰树上凤凰花

 

　　好像是哎！

 

　　第203L栖梧宫里小了听

 

　　我家殿下该不会被天帝抓走了吧！

 

　　第204L龙凤大旗永不倒

 

　　喜闻乐见，顺便表白一波我家殿下和陛下。祝黑子原地爆炸，永远滚出龙凤阵营！

 

　　此贴已锁，请勿跟帖。

 

　　

 

 

　　

 

 

　　

 

　　


End file.
